


Dire Grove

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haunted schools, Horror, Their all seniors in high school, no zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Winter break is here at last! And some students are more excited than others, searching for good ways to spend it. Like Clementine's friends. Seeing as Clementine was going to move away to Georgia after New Year's, five of her friends decide to throw an amazing fairwell party. Amazing in Louis' words. How he was planning this fairwell for his crush/friend? By the six of them going to an abandoned hotel, of course! Despite her protest, she ends up joining her friends in visiting Dire Grove. But as they arrived, the students start realizing they're may have been a good reason to why this hotel was abandoned.





	1. One Last Hurrah!

"I still can't believe you managed to convince me into doing this." Clementine groaned from the front seat, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Hey, I'm only a few miles away, no backing out now." Marlon chuckled, getting a high five from his best friend. "You're both fucking morons." Violet scoffed, looking down at her phone. "And yet you agreed to join us." Louis chuckled upon getting flicked off. Brody shook her head groaning, looking outside the window. At least it'd give her some good pictures. Ugh, she just hoped her parents would never find out. After all, she actually lied to them and said she was going to a winter break party. Man, she wished she had actually gone to the winter break party instead of this, but Marlon managed to convince her otherwise.

Six interesting teenagers sat in the car. Driving the car currently, was Marlon Briggs. Senior at Charlottesville High School, a popular jock too. He was popular in a sense, but that was for the wrong reasons. It was more for his... behavior that had him well known on campus. Despite he himself not being a big believer on the supernatural, he couldn't deny how awesome it would be to go into an abandoned hotel. See what was left behind, that sort of shit.

Sitting besides him, creator of the plan almost everyone hated, was Louis Walters. Another senior at the high school, known as the self proclaimed best actor. He was defiantly the local art and drama kid. Doing theatre, playing the piano, and being in all the art classes. Louis surely loved the role of artist. Unlike most memebers of the group, Louis defiantly believed in the supernatural, excited to investigate the rumors of Dire Grove. This genius got the bright idea from one of Shane Dawson's latest conspiracy videos, talking about the haunted hotel.

Sitting behind the driver, snapping photos of the snow, was class president Brody Lawson. Head of the photography club, vice president of yearbook club, and historian of the journalism club. This girl was just one of those perfect girls that did everything. Did we mention she was in varisity volleyball? While most considered her roles an amazing feat, this poor girl looked ready to break down at any second. That's probably why it was so easy for Marlon and Louis to convince her. Of course the two boys had to repeatedly tell her it was going to be fine, and that the others in the clubs would have it handled. Actually, no, Brody had to be one of the hardest people to convince. Well, besides Violet and Aasim of course.

Speaking of Aasim, Aasim Badar sat behind Louis, looking very unpleased with being there. No one honestly knew why the president of the journalism and yearbook club even came. After all, he stated he was going to fill in for Brody over the summer in those clubs. The only answer they got was Aasim stating he was here to make sure no one did anything stupid. Lame.

Aggrivated with her friends, sat Violet Lambson, resting in the back seat between Aasim and Clementine, the backrow of Marlon's car being kinda cramped with all six of them. She was relieved when she found out that the twins weren't coming, but she was also annoyed. Her girlfriend was the only reason she came. Minerva was supposed to come, but she was pulled away last second. She didn't blame Minerva, it was just aggrivating to have your girlfriend be the only one you can tolerate on a ghost hunt, then have her mother pull her out last second to a family trip out to Washington.

And last but not least, was Clementine Jones. This entire trip had been centered around her, wether she liked it or not. It came from her moving out of state due to her dad getting a big engineering job. None of her friends were pleased with the thought of Clementine leaving, especially Louis. So that's why he decided to throw the big farewell. Theplan came out of no where, but in the end, Clementine couldn't refuse the idea.

So with that, all six teens finally arrived to the location. "Here it is." Louis chuckled, looking at the road leading towards the hotel, before climbing out. "What are you doing?" Aasim asked, annoyed with the other. "We're walking the rest of the way, duh. Get a feel of how history was made!" Louis exclaimed, crossing the street and approaching the snow covered path. Violet groaned in aggrivation, pulling her backpack out of the car. "I'm gonna kill that dread fucker." Violet growled under her breathe angrilly, stomping after him. Marlon couldn't help but chuckle, hoisting the duffel bag over his back, locking his car. "Chill Vi, we just gotta last a few hours, then it's over." Marlon chuckled, following his best friend. "You're not innocent either Briggs." Violet scowled.

Clementine nervously gulped, staring at the gates to the abandoned hotel before them. She was really regretting her decision to come.


	2. With Each Creak, With Each Groan

"Alright, we're here." Louis smirked, looking at the large gates. "I'm pretty sure this is illegal." Aasim groaned. Too late to be backing out now sadly. The teen groaned, walking across the snow boots crouching with the weight of his boots.

"Hope you can keep upi." Marlon grunted, throwing his duffel bag over the stone wall, just before climbing up his self. This made Brody anxious. "We're climbing it?" She questioned, seeing Louis climbing up after him. Their local gay goth swore under hear breathe, black boots crunching across the snow, making her way to the wall. "The only reason I came here was because of Minnie." Violet growled, pulling her body up the stone wall. "Sorry, but no turning back." Marlon waved the keys in front of the other blondes face, before jumping down to the snow below. "Assholes." Violet growled. "Their our assholes." Clementine sighed, grunting as she tossed her backpack over the gate as wall, starting to climb the cold stone.

"Turn back..." The amber eyed girl, whipped her head over, looking alarmed. Her eyes glanced around, but found no one in the snow covered land. "Hey, you coming or what Clementine?!" Louis called out over the other end of the wall. She looked around, nervously gulping, "Ye-Yeah, I'm coming.". Looking one last time, she climbed over the wall.

Finally pulling herself over the stone wall, Clementine yelled as she fell down, landing face first into the snow. "Gracious." Violet quipped, sliding her backpack on, walking towards the old stone building. This group had an interesting friendship to say the least. Clementine groaned, pushing herself up, dusting the snow off of her. "You good?" The girl looked over, seeing Brody walking over, holding out the girl's hat. "Yeah, thanks." Clem took the hat, giving a small smile as she looked at it. Her dad used to love sports, but gave up after getting his big engineering career. This made her frown, she fell in love with Charlottesville, and now she was going to leave it behind.

Putting her hat back on, Clem slid her backpack on, walking towards the building. Standing in front of an old frozen over fountain. "Damn, I'm surprised it was so popular." Louis commented, poking the water that had frozen over the stone. "This is one of the colder parts of Virginia." Brody shivered, rubbing her arms, "Now let's get inside already, I'm freezin.". "It'd probably help to not wear a skirt." Violet commented, making Brody sigh. There had always been this...strange barrier between them. It was clear the two girls wanted to be friends, or better friends, but something always kept them apart. Maybe it was because they were to different?

Louis made his way to the front door, trying the door handle. "You really think that's gonna work?" Aasim scoffed. "You really think that's gonna work?" Louis mocked, as the door handle broke from the movement, "Oops...". The handle must have become fragile from years of neglect and bitter colds. Without the handle, the door was pushed open by the cold winds. "Creepy~" Louis teased, getting elbowed by Violet. "Dick." Violet groaned, walking past him, making her way into the lobby of the hotel. "Rude." Louis groaned, rubbing his side as he followed her inside. "It's dark." Marlon spoke, closing the door best he could behind them. "Duh genius, it hasn't been used in a century." Clementine poked fun at the mullet wearing jock, smirking as she pulled out her flashlight.

Marlon scowled, about to talk when Aasim caught their attention. "Hey guys, look at this." The group looked over, seeing Aasim holding up an ID, looking like a college ID. The rest walked over to the Pakistani teen, looking at the ID. 'Rochelle Adlon' was the person's name, the photo on the ID revealing a young African-American woman, the college being listed as Eastern Virginia Medical School. "EVMS?" Brody questioned, confused, "Wasn't that where your broth-". "Yeah, Alex used to go there..." Louis remarked. The redhead frowned at his tone, "Sorry...I almost...sorry." She sighed in defeat. Clementine looked at the other, frowning.

Alex was Louis' older brother, six years apart. Boy dreamed of being a doctor for years, and his little brother would tease his scrubs. The eldest usually ignored him, speaking on how this was his dream. He got to enjoy a solid three years of college...until the accident. It happened during their Freshman year, just before the school year was going to end. Alex ended up visiting a friend's college, Virginia Tech, it was just to check out the difference in career choices. Just a friendly meet up between friends..but it didn't last. The day he visited was during the infamous shooting.... lots of people died that day, including Alex.

"Um...why would one of the students be here?" Aasim asked, trying to change Louis thoughts. "Here to check out the old place clearly, just like us. Poor girl probably just dropped it." Marlon remarked, following Aasim's idea. "Yeah, yeah, let's go back to looking around." Louis pulled out his flashlight, leaving the lobby, and making it down the hall. There were several paths leading to different rooms, and a set of stairs heading upstairs. Louis paused, turning to face the others. "Where to?" He asked, pointing his flashlight over to them. "Ugh, Louis!" Marlon exclaimed, shielding his face in annoyance, making the other teen smirk. "Let's stay downstairs, then do top. Keep it in some sort of order." Brody explained, holding her arms, rubbing them for warmth. "You heard the lady, this way people, this way." Louis spoke, back to his normal personality already. "Keep that up, I dare you." Violet groaned. "You know you love me Vi~" Louis teased.

After moving around a bit, the group found themselves in an old sitting room, the only light visible from the outside, which wasn't much. Aasim walked forward, crouching down in front of the fire pit, and pulling out a set of matches. "Do you always have those on you?" Clem questioned. The boy nodded, looking around. Violet took an old book, tearing the pages out and throwing it onto the wood. "You can't just do that!" Brody stated. "Why not? No one goes here anymore." Violet retorted, looking as Aasim lit the fires. "I cannot believe you two, back me up here guys." Brody spoke. "Hey, as long as you guys are enjoying the spookiness as much as me." Louis chuckled, getting a glare from Brody. "Marlon, come on, say something." The redhead turned her head, looking for the other, but blinked in shock, finding the sixth member gone.

"Where's Marlon?" She spoke, catching their attention. The other members looked back, noticing he was gone as well. "Marlon, come on dude." Louis called out, putting his hands on his hips. "I swear if this is a prank I'm leaving." Violet hissed out. They looked around, getting no reply. "Ugh." Violet groaned, getting away from the fire, and walking out of the sitting room. "Where are you, dumbass?!" Violet cupped her hands together to shout. "Don't gotta yell, this place is big, but ain't no one hear." Brody remarked, getting an eye roll.

Clementine sighed in annoyance, walking forward, now in the lobby again where they first met. The teens eyes widened in terror finding the door now perfectly closed...the handle frozen back onto it. "What the fuck?" Aasim asked. Clem moved forward, trying the lock, only to see it frozen in place. How?! Louis had broken it off! "Louis, what the hell?" Aasim asked in annoyance. "Hey, I am not involved, don't go pointing fingers at me." Louis commented. Clementine went for the handle once more, when the voice from before spoke once again.

"I told you to get out while you can." She whipped around in horror, seeing everyone else in stunned terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viriginia Tech was a real shooting that took place on April 16th, 2007 at Blacksburg, Virginia. If anyone is offended by me using a real life event, comment me, and I'll change it.


	3. Mistakes

"What...the fuck was that?" Aasim gaped. Clementine backed away, frantically, looking around the area. They needed to get out of there! Stat! "Marlon, Marlon?!" Clementine shouted, running down one of the other halls they failed to check earlier. "Get out here asshole, we're leaving!" Violet shouted loudly, following after the girl. "Ugh, your guys pranks are getting so annoying!" Brody snapped at Louis. "You're seriously blaming me for this?!" Louis stopped, looking at the others. Violet scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "It's really obvious Walters, this was your fucking plan with him after all." Violet hissed out. "Pardon me for wanting a little fun." Louis stated, glaring back. 

Clementine rolled her eyes at the arguing teens, continuing her search for the blonde. Noticing her leaving, Aasim followed her. Guess Brody was trying to stop the argument even if she didn't agree with Louis.

The two walked, yelling in surprise as a figure turned the corner. "Woah, guys what the hell!?" It was Marlon, looking at them in surprise. "Marlon?! There you are asshat, we've been looking for you for nearly half an hour!" Aasim scowled, glaring at the tall blonde. "What the fuck are you talking about? I was only gone for a few minutes." Marlon glared back at the Pakistani teen. Clementine looked at him confused, then looked at her watch. To her surprise, it was completely frozen, the seconds weren't moving, and it was still the same time it was when she left the car. What the hell was going on? She kept her confusion to herself, as Aasim angrily spoke that they should make sure Violet and Louis haven't killed each other.

The three made their way back to the lobby, finding only Brody, who was taking pictures of the frozen lock. "Taking pictures for our 'Trapped in a Haunted Hotel' article?" Aasim asked, folding his arms, making the red head stand up in alarm. "Oh my god!" She visibly relaxed seeing it was us, even growing a relieved smile seeing Marlon was with us. "Ya found him, good." She breathed out in relief. "I was only gone for a few minutes." Marlon groaned, making Clem raise an eyebrow at him. "Doing what?" She questioned, putting her hands in her hips. Marlon's face went a small shade of red, "I...had to take a leak.". The others looked at him slightly appalled. "What, was I supposed to piss outside? It's fucking freezing out there." Marlon stated in his defense. "Ugh, I didn't need that imagery." Brody groaned, shaking her head.

Clementine rolled her eyes, but soon noticed their local gay goth and their theater nerd were gone. "Where's Louis and Violet?" Clementine questioned, looking around. "Oh...after their fight they sorta went, different ways." Brody remarked. 

Clementine groaned loudly in annoyance, pinching the bridge of her nose. They needed to find the other two, and get out of the damned place as soon as they could. Luckily, they had Marlon with him now. Considering the material of his letterman jacket, it'd protect him from frost, and he had a strong athletic build from being a football player. In fact, now that she thought about, each member of their group had some unique skills that could help them get out of here. Aasim was pretty flexible, and the boy had a photographic memory. Brody's camera could work as a light source if our flashlight's ever gave out, and she was one of the smaller members of our group, meaning she could probably go through tight spaces if needed. Then there was me, I had good tech skills from my dad, and I knew medical from my mom. Despite not being with us, Violet and Louis both had helpful skills. Violet always carried a knife on her just in case, and she knew a thing or two about mechanics from a family friend. As for Louis, he could mimic bird calls, and much to everyone's surprise, he was extremely good with puzzles and riddles.

They'd definitely need everyone if they wanted to get out of this freaking hotel.

"Alright, let's get them, and go." Clementine spoke, gripping her flashlight, and walking down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skills:  
> Clementine: Medical and Engineering  
> Marlon: Strength and Strong Jacket  
> Louis: Puzzle Skill and Bird Calls  
> Brody: Camera and Small Stature  
> Aasim: Photographic Memory and Flexibility  
> Violet: Knife and Mechanics


	4. Deeper Into The Dire

"Where to from here?" Brody asked as the group began to move around the halls. "We need to find Louis and Violet. Obvious." Aasim remarked, looking around. It wasn't that easy though. Brody only saw them both go down separate ends of the hallway, but after that they vanished.

The four of them they all agreed to stay together no matter what, traveling through the abandoned building. The floorboards creaked with every step the teens made, cold winds howling from cracks in the windows. This place was definitely on the brink of collapse, and they'd prefer not to be around when that happened.

Brody's eyes wandered around the hall, taking pictures of the furniture and decorations. "I still can't believe they would just up and abandon this place. Looks so beautiful, if ya ignore all the natural damage." Brody let out a soft sigh, checking over some of her photos. "Who needs a reason anymore? Place is clearly fucked up, and we need to leave." Marlon commented, looking around, "Louis! Louis get your ass out here! We need to go!". The blonde continued to shout, cupping his hands over his mouth, shouting. Aasim rolled his eyes as the teens, moving down the series of never ending halls, until there finally was an end.

"This is it? All that walking for a fucking painting?" Marlon growled out in anger, "This is all bullshit!". Marlon scowled in aggravation, reeling his fist back. "Hey, calm the hell down asshole!" Clementine shouted. Too late. Brody shook her head in annoyance, "Marlon, ya can't just go breakin' everything when you get pissed!". "Nobody got hurt." Marlon stated. "Oh, not this time at least." Brody hissed out, glaring. The two teens bickered angrily, while Clementine looked at the painting in confusion. Ignoring the other two, she moved forward, observing the damage. Local hot headed dumbass punched right through the painting, and right through the poor man's face. However, as the girl observed the damage, she noticed something strange behind the painting, and it didn't match the wall around it.

Marlon and Brody stopped arguing as Clementine let out a loud grunt, tearing the painting from the wall. "Clem, what are-" They all stopped talking looking forward.

A rather ominous looking door stood before them. "Never seen a door like that before." Clementine remarked, dropping the painting in surprise. The door was a strange dark ebony colored metal. Several strange gear like objects covered it, each having a strange key hole in it, and in the center of the gears was a metal heart. "What the hell...?" Marlon gaped. "Never seen anything like this before." Aasim commented, tilting his head. "We might have to come back later with Louis, he's really good with puzzles." Clem offered. "Maybe, we should focus on finding them though and getting the hell out of this place." Marlon retorted, making her sigh.

That was true. They needed to focus on getting out of here. There was more going on here, and it wasn't just a case of everyone leaving. And even if they wanted to find out the mystery now, they realized getting out was more important.

After a long time, the group could hear a familiar voice. "Louis, oh my god, you idiot there you are!" Marlon groaned, walking towards the voice. Aasim listened to the voice, getting a bad feeling. "Marlon, wait." The jock looked confused as the smaller teen stepped in front of him. "What is it?" Marlon asked, looking up as Brody slowly stepped forward. The redhead looked rather nervous, glancing at her camera. Clementine nervously stood by her, looking at the edge of the hall. "Brody... take a picture." Clementine spoke, pointing to where the voice of Louis came from. Brody slowly nodded, raising the picture, and clicking the camera. 

A bright white flash echoed along the hall, and soon, all hell broke loose. 

A terrifying etheral wail failed the air, making the four teens cover their ears. "What the hell was that?!" Aasim cried out. "I don't know, but whatever it is, we should fucking run!" Marlon shouted. "COME ON!" Clementine clutched her head, running down the hall, away from the screech. The screech grew louder, and to their horror all the windows in the hallway shattered, allowing bitter cold winds to fly into the room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Marlon cried out, shielding his face from the winds with his arm. "I don't know, but it sure ain't good!" They group rushed to the end of the hallway, slamming the door shut behind them. 

"Holy crap guys, you guys look terrible!" They looked up, wheezing as Violet and Louis appeared. Clem's mouth dropped in surprise, looking at Louis, then to the door. What..? How..? "The hell happened to you guys? We argued for a little, made up, see." Violet then folded her arms, "Found the asshat, good, now can we get out please?". The four looked at each other still panting, before sighing heavily. It was probably best they all got out while they were still together. It wouldn't be smart to stick around this place. Finally letting out a sigh, Clementine nodded. "Let's get the hell out of here, Marlon got your car keys still?" The blonde nodded to Clementine, removing the car keys from his pocket. "Good, let's go, now people." Violet spoke, walking ahead, "I'm done with this fucking place.". So much for being the team goth that loved all things horror, bloody, and defiantly victorian style. Violet's limit was a strange thing to process. Aasim scoffed, walking behind her. 

Brody glanced at the group, the looked down at her camera, letting out a shocked gasp. "What is it Brody?" Louis asked, noticing her gasp. The class president looked up anxiously, "My camera button got stuck after we were runnin' and went on burst.". "Oh your poor camera." Violet faked a whine. Brody shook her head quickly, showing the pictures off to the group. In the burst, it showed the four running, a strange white figure chasing after them. It was see through, and they knew they hadn't seen it when they were running them. The white figure followed, until eventually vanishing into the final frame...where Aasim was in the photo. 

Slowly the others turned, facing the Pakistani teen. "Aasim...?" Clementine hesitantly asked. There was a moment of silence, before Aasim let out a soft chuckle. "It's been so long since there's been anyone home, I've missed the company." The teen turned, making the other's gasp seeing his pale white eyes, "I can't wait to show your what Dire Grove has to offer.". All five of the other's screamed as their flashlights went off, allowing darkness and cold to consume them all.


	5. Freezing Screams

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Violet screamed out loudly, looking around frantically in the dark. Louis proceeded to screech loudly, well, who could blame him after what the fuck just HAPPENED?! "Jesus Christ, what was wrong with him?!" Marlong shouted, trying to get his flashlight on again. "AASIM HAS BEEN POSSESSED BY A GHOST HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Louis screamed. A loud set of groans filled the dark area. "Ghost don't exist dumbass! Probably got some weird sickness from this place being abandoned for Christ knows how long!" Violet stated, aggrivated with the other. "THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT?!" Louis countered.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" There was dead silence after Clementine shouted, clearly at wits end from all the bickering. Thankfully, the others shut up.

Just in time too, as finally the flashlights flickered back on. While the lights were on though, Aasim had vanished. "Oh no..." Brody breathed out, looking around frantic. They found the others only to lose one right after. "W-Where did he go..?!" Louis whimpered, waving his flashlight around. Clementine gulped, moving her flashlight around noticing the winds had blown snow inside the building. Resting on the snow was a pair of footprints. They matched a familiar style too. The girl gulped, following the snow. "Damnit..." Violet swore, following Clementine.The others seemed hesitant as well, but all eventually gave in, attempting to search for the other teen.

They wandered through the halls, and Violet let out a groan as Louis began humming. "Are you singing some of your mom's church songs?" Marlon couldn't help but smirk. Louis looked at him, making a cross with his fingers. "Don't trust the ghost." Louis remarked, smirking back. "Wasn't this your idea..?" Brody shivered. "It was, and now we know he's a fucking pussy that got us trapped here." Violet growled out. Louis glared, but a look from Clementine shut them both up. "We can't keep arguing. We need to find Aasim, and get the hell out of here." Clem spoke, her breathe visible in the cold winds as she shone her flashlight around, eventually spotting the end of the snow trail...leading to a blocked door.

"Welp, Aasim's gone, let's go home." Louis spoke, about to walk off, only to get yanked back by Clementine, "Shit.". The group observed the blocked door, and their familiar redheaded class president looked up. "Marlon, give me a boost." She pointed to a small set of vents. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Marlon asked, "Shit's weird here.". "The faster we get him, the faster we get out." She retorted.

Releasing an aggravated sigh, Marlon cupped his hands together. Brody let out a small grunt, stepping onto his hands, and being hoisted up into the vents. "Thankfully for Marlon her skirts covered by her jacket." Louis chuckled, making the blonde jock blush brightly. "What?" Brody asked from the vents, only to be replied by Louis grunting in pain.

Louis glared at his best friend, while Marlon glared back. Violet shook her head, sighing loudly in annoyance as she looked at the door, wondering how Brody was doing.

"Why did I agree to this..?" Brody whimpered, crawling through the vents. She may have jumped the gun...and forget that she was claustrophobic. The redhead took a deep breathe, knowing it was already to late to go back in. She just focused on her light...and now how, cramped and cold the vents were. Her breathing grew frantic, and the girl began to crawl faster until she finally made it to the end. With a yell, Brody fell through. "Ow..." She groaned, standing and dusting herself off, before moving her flashlight. There wasn't as much snow in here, but she did notice faint foot prints leading down the hall.

Gripping her camera, the girl slowly made her way down the hall, following the trails nervously. She hoped the others were doing better then here, because she was absolutely terrified. "God, why did you let me go with this stupid plan...?" She whimpered, gripping her camera, and turning the corner.

"JESUS!" A voice called out, running into her. Brody screamed, snapping the photo. "AUGH! Brody what the hell?!" Wait, that voice. She looked in terror seeing Aasim before her, rubbing her eyes. "Stay back!" She shouted, aiming the camera at him. Aasim groaned, blinking as he regained his vision, confused on why the girl was so hostile towards him. "Brody what are you doing?!" Aasim looked at the other, adjusting his vision. "Your the one that went and acted all crazy with those white eyes of yours!" Brody exclaimed. The other looked at her in pure confusion, and Brody slowly relaxed noticing his expression. Taking a deep breathe, Brody began to explain what happened, going back to the hallway when they were all running.

Of course he didn't believe her. Would you believe someone if they said you got possessed by a freaking ghost and vanished into a blocked off hallway? Aasim was about to speak when a loud scream was heard. "MARLON WHAT THE FUCK?!" Clementine's shouts became clear, making their blood run cold. "We need to go!" Both busted into a sprint, running as fast as they could to the blocked off door, both working to move the chairs blocking it.

"What's-?!" Brody stopped in terror after swinging the door, frozen in horror seeing what was happening. Violet had a screaming Marlon pinned against the wall, struggling to keep him pinned. "Louis!" Aasim gasped out, seeing the boy on the ground bleeding profusely from the head. Brody was shocked, she was gone less than five minutes! "What happened?!" Brody ran to Clem, who was trying to stanch the bleeding. "Marlon just fucking hit him with the lamp!" Violet shouted, pinning Marlon against the wall. Aasim blinked in shock, running over to help hold Marlon down.

Clem frantically put pressure on the wound, looking down at Louis. "Shit, shit Louis hold on!" Clem pleaded, grimacing as the cloth was completely stained red by this point. The boy gasped weakly in pain, in shock from the injury. Shit, they needed to get him to a hospital! Violet noticed this, and back handed Marlon. "AUGH FUCK!" Marlon shouted, glaring at Violet, "What the fuck was that for?!". "That's a slap on the wrist compared to what you FUCKING DID TO LOUIS!" Violet shouted. Marlon glared at her confused, until he saw his injured best friend. Bright blue eyes widened in horror, going to help him when Aasim stopped him. "We need to get out of here!" Aasim shouted.

Marlon busted through the front doors, keys in hand. Clementine grunted as she and Brody carried the bleeding boy, gasping in horror. The storm had only gotten worse, making it nearly impossible to see. Clem bit her lip, running forward. "Where are you going?!" Aasim shouted. "Going somewhere is better than no where!" Clementine shouted, running into the strong winds. The others gulped, before following her into the snow storm.


	6. ESCAPE

"Hurry, come on!" Brody shouted, tripping over the snow a few times. "Come the fuck on!" Violet growled, pulling the red head up to her feet. The group ran as fast as they could, gasping they finally ran up to the gates. "It's locked!" Aasim gasped out, remembering the had to climb over the gates. Marlon growled out in anger, passing off an injured Louis to Brody and Clem. "Hold him." Marlon stated.

The two girl's went wide eyed, watching the blonde jock crash through the old gates, knocking them completely off the hinges. Marlon groaned, pushing himself up from the snow, smirking at the group. "You smashing shit when your angry went well for once." Violet remarked, running ahead. Brody grunted as Marlon took Louis back in his arms, the five teams running as fast as they could back to the car. "Hurry up, it shouldn't be much farther..!" Marlon panted out, adjusting his grip on his best friend. "Keep going, don't stop!" Clem exclaimed, running as fast as she could through the snow covered roads.

After a solid five minutes of running, the group spotted the car. "Everyone get in!" Violet swung the back door open for Marlon, allowing Clem to help him lay Louis across the back row. Aasim climbed over the chairs, sitting in the back row with Louis, keeping pressure on his injury. "Hold on Louis, hold on." Clem breathed out, getting into the middle. Violet slid into the middle row with her, Marlon jumping into the driver's seat, Brody besides him. "FLOOR IT MARLON!" Clementine shouted, she had enough of this haunted place! Marlon nodded, turning the key, starting up the engine of the car...but it didn't start.

It weakly reeved, the group looking at each other in horror. "Marlon?" Clem breathed out. "Why isn't it starting..?!" Brody took a frantic breath, turning to Marlon terrified. "I don't fucking know!" Marlon exclaimed, smacking the steering wheel in anger. The blonde growled, turning the key once more. Nothing, fucking nothing. Violet grunted out in annoyance, climbing out of her seat. "What are you doing?" Brody nervously asked. "I'm checking the engine obviously." Violet growled up, walking around the car and popping open the front of the car. Her eyes widened, looking at the group. "What is it?" Clem questioned. "Everything's been cut." Violet explained.

Marlon stepped out of the car, looking in shock. "What the hell?" He asked, finding everything wrecked. Clem was surprised as well, looking around. "What the hell? What happened?!" Aasim exclaimed upon coming out. "Who else came out here...?!" Brody asked, pacing anxiously in the snow. Violet looked around the area, seeing no sign of anyone being here. How the hell?

"I don't get it, if someone opened the hood up, how is everything fine. No snow has been moved, no footprints. Even in this blizzard there should've been something!" Violet exclaimed. The others began looking around, tensing up in terror as they all wandered the area. Nothing in the area looked like anyone else had been here besides them "What the fuck is going on?" Aasim questioned. No, fuck this. He did not want to fuck with whatever supernatural shit was going on. Brody nervously checked her camera, looking down at the photos of the ghost, remembering the white eyes Marlon and Aasim had. Was this really a ghost? Why the hell was it-

The five of them gasped as the car's lights turned on bright. "What the hell?!" Violet shouted, shielding her eyes with her arm. Clem grunted, squinting as she attempted to see. To her surprise, it was Louis at the end of the wheel. Blood ran down the side of his face, trailing down to stain his shirt. His eyes were a horrifying milky white as his fingers gripped around the steering wheel.

"SCATTER!" Clem screamed out as the engine started up somehow, horrifying the group. Despite their panic, they all split up, all running their separate ways. Clem rushed forward, cutting across the snow covered streets and rushing into the tree line. She couldn't believe it! This hell really was haunted! Marlon and Aasim were possessed earlier, and now whatever was doing this had Louis under it's control and had him trying to run them all over. Clem panted, running as fast as fast as her legs would take her. Glancing back, a gasp left her lips seeing the bright lights of the car. Turned around, she didn't notice the rock pocking out from the snow until she tripped over it, smacking her head against an uprooted rot, knocking herself out.

"Quite the injury you got there little lady." Clem groaned, surprised to find herself out of the blistering cold. In fact...she was rather warm. Rubbing her eyes, Clem looked around confused. Her eyes widened finding herself in a run down hotel room, no how was she back inside?! Clem prepared to sit up, but a pair of hands stopped her. "What the Hell..?!" Clem turned, her eyes widened upon seeing a African-American man in his 30's, though his attire was strange. "What..? Who...?" Clem asked in fear. "My name is Lee Everett...and I just saved your life." Clem's eyes widened in shock. Lee Everett, Louis had brought up in the name when speaking on the hotel.

Lee Everett. The biggest suspicion for what happened to Dire Grove...because he killed the owners and burned the hotel.

Clem could barely process this, realizing she was staring at the ghost of a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many rumors to what happened to the once famous Dire Grove. A very popular theory though was that one of the most frequent visitors, a writer named Lee Everett fell in love with the Grove's owner's wife. Carlene (changed for age) Carver, and during the affair Everett murdered the owner. It is believed Carlene took her own life, and Everett burned the building down as a way to repent his actions.
> 
> But those are just rumors...
> 
> Sorry if things are getting confusing.


	7. Searching

Clementine shrieked staring at the ghost, falling off the bed. "Don't possess me!" She screamed out, never expecting herself to say such things. Then again, this wasn't a normal situation, so it made sense? Wait, possession. "LOUIS! GUYS?!" Clem franticly shouted, scrambling off the ground looking around for any sign of her friends, and considering she was trapped in a abandoned hotel room, no signs were visible. "Where are my friends..?!" The girl shouted to the ghost.

The man shook his head, tsking. "You youngings, so loud and proud." Lee sighed before standing, "I know where they are, but you need to be careful.". "Why...?" Clem hesitantly asked. "The other ones awake." Lee merely said, walking through a door. She shivered at this, nervously gulping as she opened the door, walking into the hallway. It was absolutely freezing, and the ghost man before her wasn't helping out either. "Christ..." Clem shivered, rubbing her arms. She glanced around, hoping, praying for any signs of her friends...especially Louis. Christ was he still bleeding? How did the ghost possess him from so far? So many questions ran through her head, she doesn't know which to worry about the most.

"Why'd you kids even go in here in the first place?" Lee asked, making the girl stop in surprise. A frown tugged at the corner of her lips. This was suppossed to be a dumb Winter break trip. A final goodbye. And yet it turned into a living nightmare...! Clementine rubbed her shoulders, turning to face the ghost man. "We...it was a simple goodbye activity for me...my friend Louis came up with it, it was just suppossed to be a dumb spooky time between friends..." Clem frowned heavily, more scared for the five teens, "Where are they..?". Clem turned, facing Lee, a pleading look on her face. The ghost paused, facing her. The man released a sigh, folding his arms over his chest.

"Your friends have been hidden all around the grove little lady." The two turned around shocked, horrified to find a man standing there, clearly another ghost. "Y-You...are you the one that's been doing all this?!" Clem growled out. "No, the ones possessing your friend's have been some of my, accomplishes." The man chuckled, looking at Lee, "You finally appear after centuries.". Lee growled out in anger, glaring at the man, "Carver.". Carver? What was with all these ghost?! Clem stepped forward, putting her hands on her hips. "Where are my friends?!" She demanded, struggling to hide her shivering fear. The man smirked, clearly noticing how scared the girl was. "Hehe, I'll tell you this. Each of your friends have been trapped in a part of the grove. If you can find all five of them before dawn, you can escape. If not, you'll become my new ghost." Carver chuckled, making the girl release a horrified gasp as she looked at the grandfather clock was that was still functioning. It was midnight, that gave her what, six hours!?

All composure gone, the girl turned, only to find the ghost man gone. "We need to find them..." Clem rushed forward, going as fast as her legs would take her, not caring how cold it was. "Wait, where are you going?!" Lee exclaimed, following me. Lucky bastard could just float!

"I have six hours to save my friends, before we're all trapped in here! I'm not letting the ghost of a murderer stop me, for all I know, your with them!" Amber eyes burned with anger, venom in her voicce. Lee was a bit caught off guard, he hadn't seen a fire burn so brightly in someone's eyes since the death of Carley.... Maybe Carver was right about this group.

Ignoring the ghost, Clem began searching the grounds frantically for her friends. She couldn't lose them, not like this. Clementine searched frantically, when something caught her eyes. "W-What's this..?" Clementine questioned, walking over. It was a old silver bangle, looking worn down and old like everything else around it. There were five small jewels around a large one in the center. She was drawn to the object, and by picking it up she felt a strange connection. Hesitating for a moment, Clementine slid it onto her wrist, surprised feeling a strange pulse ripple through her body. "What the hell..?" Clem breathed out, watching the center jewel, which glowed a faint yellow. Strange... Raising her hand, she was surprised to find each stone faintly glow as she moved her hand around, the light growing brighter depending on the area. Was it some sort of tracker? 

Wait, if it glowed when she put it on, it might glow when the others were around! Looking around, the girl swore under her breath finding Lee gone as well. "Can't trust any ghost here." She mumbled, practicing waving her hand around in the air. Down the hall to where the library was made a red stone glow. When she turned her hands upstairs, a orange stone began to glow. Stepping outside towards the front gates, she moved the arm around, searching. Near the frozen over lake, caused the purple stone to glow. At the frozen over garden, Clem noticed a green stone glow. And finally, near the roof began to glow a blue stone. Oh god, where were here friends. Staring at the bangle, Clem stepped outside, facing the lake. She'd go for that one too, and prayed this wasn't some trick.

Falling the bracelet, Clem ran to the late, praying she could save everyone before it was too late.


End file.
